heroes_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Anna (Saw Series)
Category:Saw Anna is a fictional character from the Saw franchise as well as one of the secondary protagonists of Jigsaw. She is portrayed by Laura Vandervoort. Personality Anna was an evil and selfish woman. Despite having a family, she cared neither for her husband nor for her child, as she killed the latter and put the blame on the former. When she misunderstood John's message in the final test, she immediately tried to kill Ryan to ensure her survival. Biography Early Life Anna was a neighbor of John Kramer. When he was first diagnosed with cancer Anna and her husband were very cordial with John during his chemotherapy supporting him in whatever he needs. However, some time later, Anna and Matthew began to argue at every moment, ending their marriage and their love. Anna began to develop a bad friendship with her baby to the point of not taking good care of him when Matthew was absent. Anna was easily stressed by her baby's cries getting to the point that one night, when she and Matthew were sleeping, the baby's cries woke her up and they did not let her keep sleeping. Anna started screaming at the baby and in an act of desperation decided to asphyxiated his baby by killing him in an instant. (Jigsaw) After Anna asphyxiated her baby, she decided to put his corpse next to her husband who was still sleeping. When Matthew woke up and realized that his baby was dead, Anna decided to blame him, insinuating that when Matthew was sleeping he turned to his baby, asphyxiated him. When the police arrived to investigate the scene of the crime Anna gave false testimony blaming her husband for the death of her baby. The police immediately arrested Matthew, who still could not believe what he allegedly did. After her husband was taken to a psychiatric hospital for the false testimony of Anna he committed suicide. (Jigsaw) Abduction Anna continued to live in her house. Eventually, she was abducted by John Kramer, the original Jigsaw, who had gained knowledge of her involvement in the death of her baby because her witnessed the scene and the screams of Anna. After subduing her, John Kramer took her to a room in a Tuck's Pig Farm along with the other test subjects and put a bucket around her head before leaving. (Jigsaw) First Test She was left with four others victims in an empty metal room in a barn. Upon waking up, a recording from John explains that in order to escape, the five victims must offer a sacrifice of blood in order to get a 'green light' and proceed safely. He also mentions 'confessing their past sins' and allowing 'the truth to set them free'. As the explanation of the first part of the game ends, the saws on the other side of the room activate, and the chains around their necks begin to pull the victims forward. The four conscious victims (as the fifth one is still unconscious) begin to struggle, until Anna realizes that in order to get the bucket off her head, she only has to offer a small sacrifice of blood. She cuts her finger on the saw blades, and the light on top of her bucket helmet turns green, allowing her to take it off. She helps the other three conscious victims realize what they need to do, but accidentally injures Carly badly during a struggle. The fifth man finally wakes up as the other four are pulled into the next room by their chains, all while Anna yells at him to cut himself in order to be free. The buzz saws hit the man, who "dies". (Jigsaw) Second Test In the next room, the chains continue to pull them forward. Eventually, the chains stop, and a trio of near identical needles dispenses from the ceiling. John Kramer's voice explains that a member of the group inadvertently caused the death of a victim, after robbing and refusing to help when they had the means to. He explains that said member has a poison coursing through their veins; in one syringe is the antidote, in another is a saline solution, and in the final one is a deadly acid. He tells the person to ask themselves 'how much a life is worth to you?'. He also warns that if they don't make the correct choice, they would all be hung by the chains around their neck. It's revealed that the group member John spoke of was Carly, who used to snatch purses. In one instance, an asthmatic woman began having an attack after Carly robbed her, and instead of helping, Carly allowed the woman to die, and ran off with $3.53. Ryan, being impatient as the chains slowly begin to recede into the ceiling, demands Carly choose a needle. Speaking to herself, Carly realizes what 'How much is a life worth to you?' Meant, and remembers stealing $3.53 off of the woman who died. Each syringe has a number printed inside, but as Carly refuses the answer the question and choose a needle, despite knowing the correct one. Ryan attempts to stab her with all three. As the four remaining victims are lifted off the ground, Ryan and Carly struggle, ending with Ryan sticking Carly with all three needles. The four are freed from their chains, and the side of Carly's face is dissolved by the deadly acid. (Jigsaw) Third Test Anna and Mitch discover an unlocked door leading into a grain silo, but grabs a remote and are quickly trapped inside. A taped message explains that Anna and Mitch will be buried in grain and then killed by falling debris unless Ryan pulls a lever that will free him from the wires around his leg. after a while of objects falling onto them and some getting them in the arm and shoulder. Ryan eventually agrees to do it, but upon the lever, his leg is instantly severed into multiple pieces, the silo door opens and Mitch and Anna fall out of the silo and Anna almost gets impaled by a pitch fork to the face. Anna and Mitch then move away from Ryan whom passed out and onto the next trap. Fourth Test Mitch is then tested next, a taped message reveals that he sold a motorcycle with a faulty brake to a young man revealed to be John Kramer's nephew, which resulted in his death in an automobile accident. Mitch will be lowered into a spiral-shaped blade unless he can reach for a brake lever. However, he is unable to complete the task and is subsequently killed, with his body being shredded. So Anna climbs up onto the motorcycle and sticks a steel rod through its wheels witch stops it for a little bit until it breaks free and Mitch is shredded to peaces (Jigsaw) Death Anna tries to cheat and slip through a doorway to freedom, only to be captured. She awakens with a gravely wounded but still living Ryan, each chained up in a room with a hooded figure. The hooded figure removes his robe to reveal John Kramer. John reveals Anna's crime when she was John's neighbor. John explains that the two have not yet earned their survival, and have gotten his message "backwards". He places a loaded gun between them, telling them that it is the "key" to their survival. Anna misinterprets John's message and attempts to shoot and kill Ryan, only for the gun, which is revealed to be rigged, to backfire and kill her. However, her actions also seals Ryan's fate, as the green key coordinating with Anna's green lock has been bent and out of use and his coordinating yellow key and lock has been split in half. (Jigsaw) Trivia * Chronologically, she was the first person to die by accident by a weapon. The second person was Gus Colyard, third Halden, fourth Security Guard, and lastly Sachi.